Pacto Demoníaco
by Liuny
Summary: Un sueño que parece muy real, dos personas que se complementan en una noche de desesperado sufrimiento ¡Slash! TomHarry (One Shot)


**Pacto Demoníaco**

Era de noche, todos dormían, en las profundidades de sus cabezas, su conciente descansaba y su subconsciente abría paso a los pensamientos que preferimos que estén bien resguardados, para que no salgan a la luz del día.

Era un 31 de julio caluroso, las dos de la mañana marcaban el reloj de pulsera desgastado, del moreno que dormitaba en el más pequeño de los cuatros de Privet Drive 4, en su subconsciente estaba levantando mirando la negrura que lo rodeaba. Harry Potter, merodeaba por su mente, sin poder dormirse realmente. En ese momento otra persona, estaba sentada en el sillón de su escritorio mirando el fuego, era tan aburrido las noches de solitario insomnio.

Cinco interminables minutos pasaron, los dos estaban en la misma posición uno parado en la nada de la inconciencia el otro varado en la nada de la conciencia, el ojiverde dio un paso hacía atrás y terminó en un lugar duro, profirió un gemido de dolor, el cual sacó al otro de su de su ensoñación. La persona "Real" por decirlo de alguna manera arqueó una ceja, al ver quien era la persona que había llegado al cuarto con probablemente más protección de todo el mundo mágico.

-Harry que alegría tenerte aquí –Le dijo el Lord haciendo fama de su cinismo irónico.-

-Si seguro –Le devolvió Harry, no dormir siempre lo dejaba con mal humor.-

-¿Por qué siempre que no se lo que haces terminas aquí?

-Vengo hacerte compañía… -Le respondió aún desde el piso, la mala costumbre, llevaba meses, que soñaba o que aparecía en el cuarto de lord y ese siempre estaba sentado allí, Se sentó en la cama, ese era lo entretención, perderse uno en los ojos del otro.-

-Ah… interesante compañía tengo… ¿Por qué siempre apareces te sientas en _mí _cama y nos quedamos mirando?

-Tal ves ¿Por qué somos unos imbéciles que lo único que podemos hace es pelear, y en estos momentos donde no hay un tercero es preferible quedarnos mirando?

-¿Todos los días sufres de insomnio?

-Me parece hasta justo venir a molestarte todas las noches… total… todo es causado por ti…

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? –Harry simplemente se acostó en la cama, tenía el reloj desgastado, una camiseta bastante clara y unos anchos monos azules que le triplicaba la talla, y se puso de medio lado dándole la espalda a Voldemort, con las manos debajo de la cabeza, suspiro mental por parte del Lord.-

-Sabes… -Pausa momentánea, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por decir.- A veces pienso que somos tan iguales… que pareciéramos un paralelo… y por eso es que nunca nos pudiéramos tocar… -Las dos obres se volvieron a encontrar, los ojos verdes de Harry tenían un brillo desconocido por el Lord, y los rojos ojos de Voldemort, eran indescifrablemente calmantes, aunque estaba en su forma serpentescos, siempre sus ojos lo miraban de una manera "especial", o eso era una forma de interpretarle.- Divaguemos ¿Qué haría Albus Dumbledore si se entera de esto?

-¿Dejarte a merced de Severus para que aprendas a toda costa Oclumancy?

-Oye, esa es buena resolución… Jamás había ido a parar a Snape… -Voldemort iba a hacer algo que jamás creyó posible.-

-Harry, ponte en mí lugar… -El ojiverde se sentó para mirarlo sorprendido.- ¿Qué harías si alguien te traicionara?

-"El sabe que Snape le está jugando una doble partida…" –Harry suspiró.- Yo no tengo tú instinto asesino… tal vez, eso fue lo que me hizo quedar en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin…

-Responde ¿Qué harías?

-Tom –Le dijo pronunciando su nombre.- Hoy estoy cumpliendo 16 años ¿Cómo puedo saber como actuar frente a una situación tan precaria? –Tom volvió a ser el chico de veinticinco años que estaba resguardado en el destruido diario, un poco más maduro.-

-¿Estás de cumpleaños? –Le preguntó él ojos rojos, extrañado.-

-¿Algún problema? Tú también tienes uno lo sabes… denota tú día de nacimiento… -Después de detenerse.- Me siento estúpido… -El joven lord se levantó de donde estuvo sentado todo este tiempo, se puso frente al moreno ojiverde.-

-¿Por qué te sientes estúpido?

-Simplemente por que si ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo miserable que ha sido mí vida? No te estoy culpando ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? La profecía dice que dos niños… ¿Y por qué tuve que ser yo? –Sentía que las lágrimas querían salir, su frustración era demasiado grande, meses estando con el Lord, aún después de que Bellatrix asesinara a Sirius, no solo eso, se sentía culpable de que todas las noches quisiera jugar a "Analízame".-

-Yo no sé el final de la profecía Harry…

-¿Y para que demonios quieres saberla? –Le dijo empezando a llorar, era la primera vez que Tom Riddle el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, iba a ver llorar a una persona con tantos sentimientos mezclados.- ¿Qué tú me matas o yo te mato? ¿Eso es lo que tanto buscabas? Había otra persona… no es justo ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? –Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y a correr por su mejilla, las cuales empezaban a rojas del llanto, el Lord lo abrazó, ni el mismo supo por que lo había hecho… pero ya estaba realizado.-

-¿Y para la otra persona si hubiera sido justo? Aquí no estamos para buscar culpables ni inocente, todo pasó como pasó… Nadie tiene el control de la vida en sus manos, ni yo he podido controlarlo ¿No entiendes? Yo maté a tus padres por las mismas razones que ellos me querían matar a mí ¿Qué iba hacer dejarme morir? Hay leyes Harry, que uno debe seguir –Tomó un poco de aire para continuar.- El fuerte se impone al débil, no es tanto en ese sentido, los midieron y resultaron defectuosos…

-¿Cómo puedes tener una visión tan escueta de la vida? –Le preguntó rompiendo un poco el abrazo para mirarlo a la cara, los ojos estaban rojos, y las lágrimas aún caían por la tersa piel.-

-En esta vida no existe la verdadera felicidad… Eso lo deberías saber mejor que ninguna otra persona, todo es esto o aquello, nunca es todo, además ese todo siempre está fragmentado ¿Dime? Después de llorar ¿Siempre no terminas riendo? O ¿después de mucho reír, llorando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír? ¿Qué te despiertes y tus padres te den un feliz cumpleaños? Perderías la libertad, estarías impuesto bajo sus reglas… -Todo por un momento se detuvo, la cara del moreno se endureció.-

-Bésame…

-¿Perdón? –Esa era la única propuesta que no sé le había pasado por la mente toda la noche.-

-¿No quieres saber lo que se siente sentir como un humano normal? Yo te puedo mostrarte lo que se siente, que la conciencia te carcoma todas las noches, que las imágenes revoloteen por tú cabeza haciéndote sentir peor de lo que ya estabas ¿O es que el Dark lord jamás a besado? Dime ¿Qué sale cuando vez a un boggart? –Tom simplemente seguía mirándolo impasible… Jamás había pensado en enfrentarse en un Boggart ¿Para que enterarse de su mayor miedo? seguro que se reflejaría a si mismo, los dos desafiándose con la mirada, con esa tétrica sonrisa.- ¡Deja de pensar por una sola vez y déjate guiar por tus impulsos! -Antes de poderse dar cuenta él moreno de ojos rojos juntó sus labios, esto a Harry lo tomó por sorpresa, estaba demasiado alterado, así que todos los sentimientos llegaron de lleno, Tom pudo ver por todo lo que había pasado el moreno, el maltrato de sus tíos, el abandono, de sus amigos cuando se volvieron pareja, el momento cuando su padrino cruzó el velo, cuando se separaron Harry empezó a toser violentamente.-

Era la primera vez que se sentía se esa manera, ahora de verdad que se estaba ahogando, en un mar de sentimientos, tosía secamente con una mano en la boca, mientras el señor de las tinieblas tenía un dedo el los labios, perdido. La tos de Harry le sacó de su ensueño, le subió las manos, y dejó de toser paulatinamente.-

-Lo único que te puedo decir "Lo siento…" –Los minutos pasaban el lord tenía acurrucado a Harry en su pecho, estaba recostado de la pared en la que estaba pegada la cama, el ojiverde jugaba con la bata de dormir del hombre que lo tenía entre brazos.-

_¿Sabes en que aguas estás navegando? _

El moreno dejó de jugar con el borde de la bata, se alzó un poco, y empezó a besarle en cuello.

-Harry ¿Qué haces? –Este se encogió de hombros y siguió besando a Tom, llegó a su boca, y unas pocas protestas, más bien preguntas por parte de su interlocutor, se sentía estar en las nubes, cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Harry sonrió místicamente, y se pasó una lengua por los labios.- ¿Quién te enseñó a besar de semejante manera?

-Creo que esa respuesta jamás la obtendrás… -Volviendo a besarle, solamente que esta vez era correspondido, fue un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión y desesperación.- ¿Por qué mejor no le buscamos otro final a la profecía?

-¿Harry?

-No uses tú cabeza, sigue tú corazón, si es que alguna vez lo tuviste, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que lo vuelvas a encontrar, la verdad, es que eres la segunda persona que beso en mí vida –El Lord se sorprendió de los análisis que hacía Harry, no era que no quisiera, pero ¿Después de allí?- Después de aquí volveremos a pelearnos, pero por primera vez en nuestras vidas, busquemos algo que querer, el destino lo hacen las manos, a mí me gusta pensar que eso que llamamos destino no existe… y que hay muchos caminos para seguir y elegir uno.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

-Claro… Disfrutemos esta noche y luego un "_Obliviate_"estará bien, _Hazme tuyo, no opondré resistencia, te doy mí cuerpo y mí alma esta noche… Tómalas…__ -_Le dijo en parsel, empezado a quitarle la bata con la que antes había estaba jugando, él ojos rojos, tenía una simple camisa manga larga de seda negra de dormir, empezó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa, cuando iba por el cuarto, Tom tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas, y le dijo.-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? –Le volvió a repetir tercamente, y Harry asintió, el lord pudo observar el brillo de seguridad que el los ojos verdes, le proporcionaba, estos lo llamaban, le incitaban a que lo probara, simplemente la lujuria y la pasión, estarían presente en ese momento, después podrían ponerse a pensar en el "mañana", después podrían arrepentirse de sus actos.-

-_Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para todo… _-Le hablaba en parsel, a lo mejor esa lengua transmitía mejor lo que trataba de explicar con tanto ahínco.-

-_Lo sé pequeño, pero, quedarás más vacío de lo que estabas anteriormente… _

_Matar, desgarrar, despedazar, esas palabras llenaban el ambiente_

_-Eso lo dudo… _-Tom lo recostó suavemente en la cama, cuando menos iba a ser, esta noche inolvidable, para los dos.-

El Lord empezó a romperle lentamente la camiseta, era increíble, jamás pensó ni remotamente estar en esta situación, frente a él tenía el desdoble de Harry Potter más perfecto que hubiera visto en la vida, después de tener su torso totalmente descubierto, sonrió, Harry era perfecto, su cuerpo estaba delineado sus hombros se habían alargado y su rostro siempre tenía ese toque angelical que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban con aceptación y diversión, Tom se colocó encima del moreno este tenía lo cuatro botones de la camisa desabrochado, y empezó a crear caminos de besos hasta llegar a la boca, la cual besó primero superficialmente, y después pidió permiso para recorrer sus profundidades, el cual recibió sin mucho problema, los besos se mezclaban armónicamente con las caricias, el reloj marcaba las 3:30 a.m. pero era totalmente ignorado.

Harry siguió quitando los botones mientras Tom, lo seguía besando y acariciando, se detuvieron un momento para mirarse y el ojiverde volvió a explayar esa extraña sonrisa, que en estos momentos estaba volviéndole loco de sobre manera, podía ser tan fiera y tan dulce a la vez, su deseo claudicaba, en donde empezaba el de su amante de esa noche, después de dejar sin camisa a su acompañante, empezó a recorrerlo con besos, hasta que llegó al vientre de su Némesis.

_Todo tiene un principio y un final… eso nadie lo puede evitar…_

-Aún podemos detenernos… -Le dijo por última vez el lord.-

-Ya empezamos… y lo quiero terminar…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Harry asintió adivinando por donde venía la pregunta.- ¿Es tú primera vez? –El moreno asintió, sintiendo como las mejillas se iban tornando rojizas.- Déjame a mí –Harry se dejó llevar, con un movimiento de la mano, el ojiverde quedó desprovisto de toda prenda que poseía encima, el rubor aumentó.-

Sabía de sobra que el moreno lo deseaba tanto como él lo deseaba, ese sentimiento que se acrecentaba, mientras volvía tomar los labiados ya rojos del moreno, a causa del constante roce, su manó bajó lentamente hasta tomar, su miembro entre sus manos, el moreno se tensó imperceptiblemente, pero su lazo hizo que Tom se diera cuenta.

-Relájate… sabes que no te voy a lastimar… -Después de esas cortas palabras, Harry pareció entrar más en confianza, entre besos los gemidos se hacían cada vez más audibles, pero de repente Tom dejó lo que estaba haciendo recibiendo un gemido de reproche por parte del menor, los besos, era lo único que no se perdía, de repente el moreno sintió como un dedo entraba suavemente en su estrecho canal, sentía ligeras molestias, que se incrementó cuando el segundo, terminó junto con el primero, un gemido de dolor salió de la boca del moreno.-

_Te perdono, puedo olvidar, pero tiempo me tomará… _

-¡Tom! –Le dijo Harry aferrándose a la espalda del señor tenebroso, cuando sintió al tercero, apretó los labios fuertemente.-

-Si no hago esto vas a sufrir mucho más… -Le respondió.- relájate disfruta el momento –Harry cumplió los consejos que le dio y la sensación ya no era tan dolorosa, si no empezaba a ser placentera, cuando consideró que ya estaba preparado, sacó los dedos, se colocó bajo el ojiverde y le dijo divertido.- Respira hondo…

Harry sintió como su espacio era nuevamente invadido, se agarró fuertemente de las sábanas, a pesar de la preparación previa de Tom, el dolor iba aumentando a medida que iba adentrándose, las lágrimas empezaron a surcar los labios del _Golden Boy, _El Dark lord lo que hizo fue besarlo y terminar de penetrarlo, el grito fue ahogado por que los labios estaban unidos.

Esperó pacientemente a que el joven se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, que fue muy rápido, empezó a entrar y a salir lentamente, cuando los gemidos exigieron un ritmo más acelerado, el lord por primera vez acató órdenes y aceleró.

-Ahh… la ver… dad –Dijo entre jadeos el moreno.- Ja… más… pens…é… Ah… en ter… minar así…

_Deseos frustrados, Acciones desesperadas, adrenalina desbocada…_

-¿Por qu… é tú cre… es qu…e yo… sí? –Le dijo en semejantes condiciones, los dos llegaron al tan ansiado clímax casi simultáneamente, el sudor corría por el cuerpo de los dos en gruesas gotas, cayeron exhaustos en la cama, pero Harry tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, que era difícil de disimular, en el mayor también había una sonrisa a su modo, Harry estaba descansando en el pecho de su amante, el cual estaba jugando distraídamente con sus cabellos.- Harry…

-¿Qué sucede Tom? –Dijo sin abrir los ojos, no quería perder el aroma del Dark lord que tanto le embriagaba tanto, olía a una mezcla extraña de jazmín, sándalo, y madera seca.-

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeño… -Harry se sonrojó eso si que era la novedad.-

-Gra… gracias… ¿Ahora nuestras almas pueden descansar en paz?

_Almas que se cruzan, sueños que se crean, vidas que se entrelazan…_

-Por ahora… me imagino…

-"Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños... que alguien me halla podido hacer…" -Empezando a caer bajo el dominio de Morfeo.-

…_Gracias por estar para mí, cuando los otros fallaron… _

_-_Ahora duerme… necesitas descansar… –El también adormilado, el calor de sus cuerpos se conservaba intacto, cayeron dormidos, derrotados por el cansancio.-

…_Acabo de pactar mí vida al demonio que causa mis heridas, y ahora las sana, la vida es una constante paradoja, que nadie ha podido entender ni estoy seguró si algúnlo podrá hacer… _

**FIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Autora J.K. Rowling, y sus asociados, sin fines lucrativos, no remuneración económica, simple diversión.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
